Celos
by NataliaCullen13
Summary: Bella pertenece a la familia Cullen desde hace un tiempo, odia a su hermano Edward, un evento inesperado hace que pasen cosas extrañas y la vida de Bella estará en peligro. MALS SUMMARY! por favor leanlo! :D
1. Prefacio

**Celos**

Mi bomre es Bella Cullen, nacida como Bella Swan

En mi normal vida de vampiro, voy a la escuela secundaria, hago tareas, voy de compras con Alice y Rose, y basicamente no conosco a nadie masque a los amigos de Carlsile

No recuerdo nada de mi vida humana

Lo único que sé es que desues de la transformación, desperté en la casa de la familia Cullen

Carlisle, me dijo que caí de un acantilado, no sabe porque yo me encontraba ahí, ni yo tampoco

Enfin, le tengo mucho cariño a mi familia, Alice, es como mi mejor amiga, se que puedo confiar en ella y siempre está ahí cuando la necesito.

Rosalie, basicamente lo mismo, saltando la parte de la confianza. Mi hermano Jasper, es el mejor, siempre sabe lo que se debe hacer y me tranquiliza cuando lo necesito. Al contrario Emmett, parece un niño, no se poerde un capítulo de las series de _Disney Channel_, siempre peleo a puños con el, pero sabe que lo quiero. Carlisle, es el mejor padre del mundo, es muy comprensivo y nos acepta como somos, su alam gemela es Esme, tan adorable, como soy la menor de la casa, me consiente muchisimo, lo cual molesta a mis hermanos, menos a uno, a Edward, con el tengo una relación basada en el odio, como buenos hermanos no nos soportamos, a veces tenemos nuestros momentos de cariño, pero esos vienen 1 vez por década, además, es muy sobreprotector conmigo, no me deja tenr novio, y como es el hijo preferido de Carlisle, este lo apoya. Cada uno de mis hermanos tiene su pareja, Rosalie es la de Emmett, Alice la de Jasper, Esme la de Carlisle, y Tanya, la insoportable e hipócrita Tanya, es la de Edward. Soy la única que nota que es un arpia, una hipócrita malvada, nadie me cree, pero claro, ella siendo tan mala se va a mostrar así delante del resto de la familia.


	2. ¿Que nos pasó?

Holaa!! aqui tienen el primer capítulo! disculpen que no ponga signos de interrogación o de exclamación al principio, me da pereza hacerlo! xD, como sea, espero que les guste! Si claro, yo tampoco se como a BELLA no le puede agradar EDWARD, vampiros extraños eh?  


* * *

BELLA'S POV

Era un aburrido día normal después del instituto, Alice Rose y yo habiamos quedado a ir de compras, solas, pero como siempre surgió un inprevisto

- Alice, a donde van?- dijo jasper tomando la mano de Alice

- eh, vamos de compras. Quieres ir?- ella sabía que el diría que no

- Claro que iré!- La expresión de Alice no fué normal, me habría encantado tener una cámara en ese momento

- De que hablan?- preguntó Emmett

- De que acompañaré a las chicas a ir de compras- Jasper se veía tan feliz, su cara hizo a Alice sonreir

- En serio? No me digan que el pequeño Jazzy se pasó al otro lado! - Como siempre,Emmet no podía pasar por debajo de la mesa, debía hacer una broma sobre eso

- No, es que a diferencia de tí, Jasper es un caballero - Alice le respondió algo molesta

- Ah, como sea. Preciosa, quieres que vaya contigo?- le preguntó Emmett a Rose, tomandola por la cintura, las demostraciones de afecto en esta familia, eran muy, muy frecuentes

- No te preocupes osito, yo puedo ir sola - Aparentemente pensó algo sobre que "Emmett no vaya de compras con nosotras" porque en ese momento llegó Edwin, comunmente conocido como Edward

- Por que no quieres que Emmet vaya de compras con ustedes? - Dijo Edwin con cara de fanfarrón

- QUE? QUE ESTÁS TRAMANDO ROSALI LILLIAN HALE?

- Ya te dije, nada osito, solo que te aburrirás- Se veía nerviosa

- NO TE DEJArÉ IR SOLA! de acuerdo? iré con ustedes!

- Como sea- dijo Alice

- En ese caso, mi adorada hermanita tambien necesita un acompañante, y ese seré yo- Dijo Edwin con sarcasmo mientras me miraba

- Como sea Edwin!- le respondí con rabia

- Ya te dije que no me llamo Edwin!

- Niños, ya no están en guardería, dejen de pelear- JAsper nos lanzó una ola de calma, como amo a mi hermanito Jazz!

- Ya vamonos, mi tarjeta de crédito está ansiosa- Todos miraron a Alice

- Ahora sabes como se sienten los objetos inanimados?- Le preguntó Edward

- No opinaré- respondió

Nos montamos en nuestros respectivos autos, yo me fui con Rose y Alice y los chicos se fueron en el Volvo de Edward. Cuando llegamos al centro comercial el brillo de los ojos dorados de Alice era indescriptible, pareía una niña en una juguetería. Yo tambien estaba ansiosa por comprar, tenía 5 días sin comprar ropa (N/A: si gente, a Bella le gusta compra ropa!). Entramos a una hermosa tienda, de decorado minimalista. Alice eligió un vestido lindísimo, era gris con detalles negros, Rosalie unos skinny jeans desgastados y una blusa azul, y yo conseguí una bella falda de tela desgastada y un top gris, me pregunto por que siempre nos vestimos de los mismos colores, gris, azul, negro, blanco, debe ser algo en el cerebro de los vampiros. Nos pusimos los que habiamos elegido para mostrárselo a los chicos.

- Jasper, como me veo?- Jasper estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, se notaba que estaba impresionado

- Te ves muy bonita Ali- le dió una aorable sonrisa, eso era lo que me gustaba de su relación, no se basaba en el contacto físico, sino en el amor que se tienen.

- Emmett, que piensas?- Emmett se dirigió hacia Rose y le dió un apasionado beso, su relación era todo lo contrario a la de Alice y Jasper

- Eso pienso- se rió

- Pequeño Edwin, que opinas? - dije riendome y dirigiendome hacia el, tenía la boca abierta, casi se le caía la baba, me miraba de arriba a abajo

- Pienso que es _demasiado_ corta, se te ve todo, no la comprarás, no saldrás a ningun lugar así, no pretendo permitirlo- me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza nerviosamente

- Vamos Edwin, no seas imbecil, no eres mi padre y si quiero vestir esto, lo haré!

En ese momento, un hombre, aproximadamente de 30 años pasó por la tienda

- Oye, estás guapísima, quiero hacer cosas contigo- y un montón de palabras que no logré comprender, la expresión de Edward cambió, frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños. Salió de la tienda a perseguir al hombre. LLegó hacia el y lo tomó del cuello. Alice estaba pagando y yo corrí a ver lo que sucedía junto a Jasper y Emmett

- Vuelves a decirle eso y te mato- Edward se veia tan diferente, me asustaba

- No tienes idea de lo que estaba ensando hacer con ella, niñito- dijo el hombre desconocido

- Si lo se!- Edward etsab muy alterado, llegamos hacia el y Emmett y Jasper lo agarraron y lo separaron de el desconocido, el cual huyó. Despues de un rato Edward se calmó

- Edward, que te pasó?- Le pregunté con mucha preocupación

- No sabes lo que ese maldito estaba pensando, me moelsto demasiado, lo siento, no pude controlarme- miraba al piso

- Pero esa no es una buena manera de reaccionar, pudiste matarlo- segía mirando al piso, los demás estaban callados frente a nosotros- Edward! mirame ahora!

- Que!? - me miró a los ojos, su mirada era tan extraña, en ella podía ver celos, confusión, tristeza-Lo se, se que no fue lo correcto, peor tu no viste las imagenes de su mente, ese maldito pervertido, me habrpia gustado matarlo!

- Edward, ya! es suficiente, no te pongas así, me haces sentir mal!

- Lo siento, que te parece si seguimos el paseo? debo calmarme

- Buena idea- Sonó la voz de Alice. Rose, Ali y yo caminamos adelante, los chicos estaban unos cuantos metros detrás de nosotras. Al caminar vimos a tres muchachos, muy guapos por cierto, se nos acercaron con miradas insinuantes

- Hola, chicas, mi nombre es Michael, y ellos son mis amigos Jake y Simon, nos preguntabamos si querían ir a comer algo- No teniamos mas nada que hacer, somos tres vampiresas, nada podría pasarnos

- Claro!- Rose se me adelantó

- Si, no hay problema- Alice se veia emocionada

- Muy bien pues, que les parece ahí?- Señaló con el dedo una pizzeria- A ninguna de nosotras nos gustaba la comida humana, pero algo inventaríamos

- Si vamos- Le dije, Jasper, Emmett y Edward se nos acercaron

- No, mi amor, recuerda que, tienes que ir al ginecólogo- Jasper se paró al lado de Alice y le tocó la panza-

- Espera, estas embarazada? le pregunto uno el chico llamado Jake, con cara de horror

- Si, hoy sabremos l sexo del bebe

- AH?- La expresión de alice no era normal, estaba aterrorizada

- Pues, supongo que seremos solo nosotros cuatro- Dijeron nuestros nuevos amigos humanos

- No Rose, hoy debemos ir a visitar a organizadora de bodas, hay detalles que tenemos que mejorar-Dijo Emmett, con expresión seria, y tomo a Rose por la cintura

- Comprometida!?- Esto parecía una película. Las parejas felices se fueron y solo quedamos Edward, mis casi-amigos humanos y yo.

- Ahora si, solo nosotros dos- me dijo Michael, yo si podía salir con el, no estaba ficticiamente embarazada o comprometida

- Me temo que no, ella es mi novia- Dijo Edwin, me quedé con la mirada en blanco, solo mirandolo a el, mi expresión decia " QUE DEMONIOS ACABAS DE DECIR?" . Edward me tomó por la cintura

- Oh vamos, no sean mentirosos, ya estto está demasiado raro, ustedes no parecen novios- Michael estaba confundido

- No tenemos que demostrarlo- le dijo Edward

- Entonces salgo con ella- Me señaló. Repentinamente Edward se puso frente a mí y cada vez sus labios se acercaban mas a los míos, hasta que se encontraron, le seuí el juego y puse mis manos al rededor de su cuello, sus manos envolvían mi cintura. Fué un beso muy apasionado. lo único que escuché fue una voz masculina diciendo " Ya vámonos" . Finalmente nuestros labios se separaron

- Que fué eso?- me sentía desorientada

- Estaba alejándolos de tí-

- Y no había otra forma de hacerlo?

- Considerando la situación, no!

- Entonces, cada vez que los veamos fingiremos ser novios?- Solté una carcajada

- Estas en lo cierto- se rió junto a mí

- Mejor hago esto- me tomó de la cintura- Esos chicos pueden pasar por acá en cualquier momento

- Si tienes razón, ya sabes como dicen, es mejor prevenir que lamentar- Edward y yo nos veiamos como novios verdad, pareciamos una feliz pareja, y durante esos momentos, no sentí odio por el

- No vas a probarte mas cosas?

- Claro, vamos a esa! - Señalé una tienda. Mientras el estab sentado en el sofá ubicado frnete al probador yo me ponía un short desgastado y una camisa de tirantes. Todos notaría que somos raritos, es que, quien se pone shorts en Forks?. Salí del probador y Edward estaba frente a mi.

- Como me veo?

- Te ves, hermosísima- ME tomó por la cintura y me dio un ardiente beso, y jugaba con su suave cabello. Nos separamos

- Y eso por que fué?- le pregunté

- Es que no los viste? Tus amiguitos pasaron por ahí

- No los ví!

- Tonta, estabas de espalda!- Soltó una gran carcajada. Pagué las cosas que había comprado y salimos de la tienda. El celular de Edward Sonó

- Ah si, de acuerdo, don de están? ah!, los veo allá- Me miró- Nuestros hermanos nos esperan en casa

- OH! cierto, tenemos hermanos! lo había olvidado!

- Igual yo!- nos reimos al unisono

- Entonces, nos vamos?- Me preguntó, su mirada me rogaba darle una repsuesta negativa. Vamos, no hay nada de malo en complacer a un hermano.

- No, vamos a quedarnos un rato más- le sonreí

- Muy bien, debo comprar un adaptador para mi repoductor de música, Vamos a esa tienda- Una tienda de aparatos electrónicos, me sentía cómoda en ese tipo de tiendas, mientras el buscaba su adaptador, yo encontré unos lindos forros para celulares, alfin llegó Edward, pagamos las cosas, y ahora sí debíamos irnos. Pero antes, quería darle un poco de su propia medicina a Edwin.

- Ah!- fingí un susto

- Que p..?- No lo dejé terminar y le di un beso muy apasionado y exitante, toqué sus frías mejillas, que ahora se sentían algo tíbias. Un vampiro tpibio, no pude evitar reirme. l aprobecho eso , para morder suavemente mi labio inferior.

- No los viste? Estaban justo ahí!- Señalé un epacio vacio

- Claro que los ví! - Dijo Edward con sarcasmo- sabes que estamos siendo muy maleducados! haha mejor vamos a casa

Nos montamos en su volvo, camino a casa hablamos basicamente sobre lo divertida que fue esta experiencia, mentirle a todos, nos pareció bastante gracioso. Llegamos a la casa y las parejas felices nos esperaban en la sala.

- Hola tortolitos! como les fue? - Dijo Emmett

- Hola imbecil, solo fingiamos- Le rspondí

- Pues fue bastante creible- Intervino Rosalie

- Lo hicimos para que los tres chiflados no acosaran a Bella ni nos llamaran mentirosos

- Wow! que importante, tres miserables personas los llamaran mentirosos. No se si saben esto pero EL PUEBLO ENTERO NOS LLAMA LUNÁTICOS! Que es una raya mas para un tigre? - Emmet dijo

- Si lo sabemos, pero queríamos mejorar nuestra reputación- Replicó Edwin

- Hay ya! dejemos de discutir, les traje forros para celulares!

- YAY! de que es el mío? - Alice, como siempre, emocionada

- Pues, se que amas Burberry, asi que, es de el estampado clásico de Burberry!

- Gracias Bella!, ahora mi blackberry se verá hermoso!

- Emmett, aquí tienes uno de Hannah Montana!- Emmett emepezó a dar saltitos imitando a Alice

-Gracias hermanita, recordaste mi amor por Hannah!-

Le di sus regalos a cada uno, y luego fuí a mi habitación. Me conecté en internet y alguien tocó la puerta.

- Bella, Puedo pasar?

- Si, claro Edward- Edward entró a mi habitación

- YA NO ME LLAMAS EDWIN! que genial!

- Solo me confundí! haha

- Bueno, Bella, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de hoy

- Igual yo Edwin - Edward gruñó- Ven ssentemonos en el sofá

- Comienza tú- Estabamos sentados, muy cerca el uno del otro

- De acuerdo, si tu lo dices. Pienso que lo de hoy estubo mal, es decir, Edward, Tanya es tu novia, hoy practicamente la traicionaste! Eso no está bien! Yo me siento mla, porque fui cómplice de eso.

EDWARD'S POV

Que debpia decirle? Yo sabia que ella estaba en lo cierto. Pero lo de hoy me gustó, sentir que podía protegerla, que nadie se le acercaría, era un sentimiento maravilloso. Y sus besos, son tan, inexplicables. Yo no podía estar sintiendo algo por Bella, ella era mi hermana, tecnicamente. Pero Bella era tan hermosa, a pesar de que decía que me odiaba, yo sabia que no era así. Yo no sentía eso por ella, yo la amaba, no se si como hermano u otra cosa. Es que al ver lo que ese maldito pervertido pesaba, me enfurecí tanto, sentí que me insultaban, imaginar a Bella haciendo eso con ese hombre. No pude resistirlo. Admito que cuando estubimos en el centro comercial, nunca ví a esos tres chicos que querían algo con mis hermanas, solo fue una pobre excusa para probar sus labios. Esperen! que demonios estoy diciendo!? BELLA ES MI HERMANA, bueno...casi! no puedo quererla como mas que eso! Además, no puedo hacerle esto a Tanya. Estar tan cerca de ella, no me deja pensar bien.E

- Si Bella, creo que tienes razón, Tanya no merece esto. - Vi tristeza en sus ojos, decepción, eso partió mi corazón que no palpita- Sabes que lo de hoy fué ivertidísimo, pero no estubo bien. - DEMONIOS!

- Si, supongo que, hasta aquí dura nuestra mentirilla- Me dio una sonrisa falsa

- Oh no te creas, si veo a otra persona pensando como ellos, la operación "Fingir ser el Novio de Bella" comenzará de nuevo!

- haha claro,Edwin!

- Te quiero Hermana! - Le dí un abrazo y nuestras caras se encontraron frente a frente

- Yo tambien Edward. - Sentí su aliento, era tan agradable estar así con ella, pero mi celular sonó

- Aja, claro, iré en 30 minutos, adios- Tanya me dijo que fuera a su casa, no quería ir, pero se molestaría mucho

- Debes irte?- Pe pregunto, su voz era de súplica

- Lamentablemente, continuaremos esta conversación despues, te parece?

- Claro Edwin!

- Adios, Bells

Salí de su habitación y la vi sentada en el sofá, mirando fijamente a a pared. Desearía saber lo que piensa. Hay algo extraño con ella porque no puedo saber lo que piensa, su poder es ser inmune a otros poderes, alg bastante util. Ella solo puede mostrarme lo que DESEA compartir, nada mas. Mientras bajaba las escleras vino a mi mente la imagen de nosotros besandonos, Bella me la habia mostrado. Ella quería que yo recordara ese momento. En condiciones normales, estaría complacido de ir a ver A Tanya, pero hoy no era un día normal. Siento que desde hoy, las cosas cambiarán MUCHO

* * *

HOLA!!! les gustó!!?!?!? hah como lo notaron, todos en este FF son bipolares! :D pues, aqui los vamps son mas humanos, se confunden y si...se ponen tibios! hah! Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus opiniones..ADIOS!! los quiero!


	3. Un huesped está por llegar

**He vuelto! Wa, el capt anterior fue medio largo! xD no se si este lo será. Espero que les gustee!!**

**

* * *

**

BELLA'S POV

Ahi estaba yo, sentada en el sofá de mi cuarto, analizando lo que había sucedido ese día. Quité mi esucdo por un momento, e hice que Edward viera la imagen de nosotros dos en el centro comercial. Edward y yo tubimos un ataque de enamorados?. Me va a costar mucho digerir esto. Es que no encuentro una explicacion, que nos había impulsado a besarnos apasionadamente? Por que habíamos hecho eso? No puedo comprenderlo. Miles de interrogantes se formularon en mi caeza, pero alguien tocó la puerta. Hoy es el día de hablar con Bella.

- Puedo pasar?- Me preguntó Alice, claro, ya había pasado

- Alice, ya estas adentro- le dije en un tono obvio

- Bella quiero hablar contigo, puedo?

- Claro, Al. Sobre que quieres hablar?

- Bella, hoy ví algo. Y me intrigo mucho. Por que estbas besando a Edward en el centro comercial?

- Me gustaría poder responderte eso, pero yo tampoco lo se.

- Como que no lo sabes? A que te refieres con eso? Donde está Edward? Disculpa el bombardeo de preguntas, pero necesito saber.

- Pues, al principio, Edward me dió un beso por los chicos esos que nos encontramos allá. Pero luego, empezó a decir que los veía cada 5 segundos, y que debíamos fingir ser novios. Asi que, lo hicimos varias veces, todavía no comprendo por que. Además lo disfruté- le dije a Alice con algo de verguenza

- Bella, eso es demasiado extrraño. Desde hace 60 años ustedes se odian, desde que llegaste a esta familia.

- Lo se, pero no se que demonios me pasó allá. Me siento muy confundida. Y ahora está en casa de Tanya

- Ustedes deben aclarar lo que pasó hoy, no es bueno que vivas con esa angustia, Bella.

- Si Alice, peor ya te dije. Esoty confundida. Es que debiste ver a Edward, sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad y yo me sentía del mismo modo. No sentía odio po el ni me burlé de el.

- En ese caso, veo que te gusta Edward. Por que simplemente lo tiran todo por la ventana y se quedan juntos?- Levantó una ceja

- No lo se Alice, no lo se. No se si Edward quiera hacerlo. Ya sabes, el está con Tanya y todo ese rollo

- Bella, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua. Si Edward te sigió el juego hoy, es porque te quiere.

- Probablemente estes en lo ciero, pero recuerda lo celoso que es Edward, haría cualquier cosa porque yo estubiera a 099080984 kilómetros de todos los hombres.

- GAH! eso demuestra lo que digo!

- Como sea Alice.

Alice se marchó y mi celular sonó. Era Jacob, mi mejor amigo.

- Hola Bells, como estás?

- Jacob! ah estoy bien- mentí

- Sangui, quieres ir a la frontera, estoy aburrido

- Claro pooddle, nos vemos allá

Talvez esto era lo que necesitaba, distraerme. Dejé una nota en la mesa diciendo que estaría con Jacob y que volvería a la 1:00. Lleguéa la frontera y ahi estaba mi amigo el licántropo. Ya lo se, es extraño que un vampiro sea amiga de un licántropo. Pero así estaban las cosas.

- Jacob! - lo abracé, el odiaba el contacto físico

- Bells!- me dió una sonrisa auténtica- Hueles horrible!

- Lo mismo digo!- reimos al mismo tiempo

- Como has estado?

- Bastante bien y a tí como te ha ido?

Así transcurrió la conversación, hablamos sobre las cosas que nos habían pasado. Como nos sentiamos, lo de siempre. No había notado que ya eran las 2:00 am, cuando estas con alguien que quieres, el tiempo vuela. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, escuché una voz.

- Isabella Cullen, por que demonios sigues aquí?

- Ya me iba Edwin!- gruñí- Jake, lo siento, EL JOVEN QUE SE CREE MI PADRE- hice énfasis en esa frase- Se ha alterado por m inpuntualidad, hablamos luego Perrito!

- Haha! De acuerdo sanguijuela!- nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo

- Cuidado con lo que tocas!- le dijo Edward

- Paranóico- replicó Jacob

- Bella, ya nos vamos.

Fuimos a la casa corriendo, nos tomó aproximadamente, 2 minutos. No hablamos en el camino, yo me sentía muy apenada y solo pensaba en lo que me había dicho Alice. Llegamos a casa, me preparé para el discurso los-hombres-son-malos

- QUE HACIAS CON JACOB?

- Te incumbe?

- Si!

- Por que?- le pregunté molesta

- Porque eres mi hermana, te quiero. Y no me gustaría que te hicieran daño- me dijo Edward mirandome directamente a los ojos

- Edward, se que quieres protegerme, pero a veces te pasas.

- Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo. Debes comprender que yo sé lo que piensan las personas. Veo imagenes, veo lo que quieren hacer contigo- Apretó los puños

- Tambien debes saber que yo no pretendo hacer nada con ellos, Edward, confía en mí. Jacob es mi amigo. No hay nada malo con el

- Eso es lo que crees! Ugh, si supieras lo que estaba pensando cuando llegué a buscarte.

- No quiero saberlo

- No pretendía decirtelo

- Como sea, Edward, debes solucionar eso. En lugar de preocuparte por mí, preocúpate por tu novia Tanya- Edward se quedó callado y con el ceño fruncido.

- Tu no sabes nada!

- Claro que no se nada, yo no espio gente

- No te espio, te protejo.

Alice nos interumpió, al parecer estaba arrepentida de haberlo hecho

- Oh, lo siento chicos ya me voy.

- No te preocupes Alice, nuestra conversación era irrelevante- me fulminó con la mirada, extendpi mi escudo hacia Alice, para que no le mostrata la conversación de hoy

- Si alice, era muy irrelevante y estúpida

- Como sea, dejen de pelear. Acabo de tener una visión, y parece que tendremos un huesped. El sobrino de Siobhan, Benjamín se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo. - Alice daba saltitos

- Siobhn tiene un sobrino?- le preguntó Edward, molesto

- Aparentemente sí

- Genial!- dije con notable entusiasmo- Cuando Llega?

- Mañana!

- Muy bien-

- De que me pierdo hermanos?- Salió Emmett de la nada

- Tendremos un huesped- le dije con entusiasmo

- Geniaaaaall!!!!!- gritó- Un o Una?

- Emmett, no te ilusiones es el sobrino de Siobhan! - Le dijo Edward a Emmett

- Ah uno de los tórtolos ha hablado!- AGH! odio las bromas de Emmett. Edward y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada.

- Puedo sentir entusiasmo. Cual es la noticia de hoy?- Dijo Jasper

- Jazz!- Alice abrazó a Jasper- Tendremos un huesped, el sobrino de Siobhan!

- Benjamín?

- Si!

- Excelente!- le dijo Jasper con mucho entusiasmo

Luego de que Carlisle nos informó sobre el nuevo huesped, mis ansias se alborotaron, quería conocerlo. Edward sintió mis ansias.

- Estas ansiosa no?

- No, Edward. No lo estoy.

- Miente!- Dijo Jasper desde otra habitación. Maldito! me las pagará.

- Asi que quieres ver a Benjamín. Cuidado con lo que haces cuando llegue

- Si te satisface pensar eso.

- No me satisface, pero estoy en lo cierto.

- Claro , Edwin

* * *

**CAP CORTOO!!! lo siento siento siento!! es que EL colegio está conspirando en mi connntraa!!! :( debo irmee!! no se cuando podré escribir más! pero intentaré hacerlo prontoo!!! **


	4. La canción

**Tengo 4 días libres! Gracias indígenas por alzarse, haha. Como sea, acabo de despertarme(horrible, porque mi madre tocó la ventana compulsivamente pidiendo la llave) y estoy imaginativa!.**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA'S POV**

La noche pasó bastante rápido, cuando eres un vampiro, el tiempo libre te sobra. a eran las 11:00 am y todos estábamos reunidos en la sala, esperando por el huesped. Mis odio llegaron a escuchar el sonido de varios pasos. Supongo que los demás tambien lo hicieron. Vi a mi alrededor y noté que pareciamos unos niños esperando por el regalo de navidad. Que patético! Deberíaos socializar más.

- Se acerca- Dijo Alice, aplaundiendo.

- Todos lo sabemos- Le respondió Edward con mal humor- Emmett iba a intervenir pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien tocó el timbre. En menos de un segundo Carlisle se encontraba en la puerta, cuando la abrió, vi a un ser hermoso, tenía una apriencia joven e inocente, pro sus ojos rojos le daban un toque malvado. Su cabello negro hacía contraste con su hermosa piel de un tono olivo. El era Benjamin. Me quedé con la boca abierta.

- Hola querido Benjamin, bienvenido a mi hogar- Le dijo Carlisle invitándolo a pasar

- Hola Carlisle, gracias por recibirme

- No hay problema. Te presento a mi familia. Ya conoces a algunos, pero tenemos nuevos miembros. El Es Edward, el Emmett, Ella Rosalie, ella es Alice, ella mi adorable esposa- Dijo apuntanto a cada uno mientras decía su nombre, cuando dijo el de Esme, la atrajo a el- Y ellos son los nuevos miembros, Jasper y Bella- Cuando dijo mi nombre me percaté de que tenía cara de imbecil enamorada.

- Eddie, veo dos cosas que crecen en tu cabecita- Emmett, siempre. Agh, debo hacer algo con el

- Lamento esto. Ven aquí puedes poner tus cosas- Esme llevó a Benjamin al cuarto de Edward, siento que va a arder Troya. Benjamin se instaló y cada uno siguió con su vida.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Estoy molesto, estoy muy molesto. Quien se cree ese Benjamin? Yo vi las miraditas cómplices entre el y Bella. No permitiré que hagan esto, es que ya iré a hablar con Bella. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, parado frente a la colección de CDs de mi cuarto, me dirigí a la habitación de Bella pero algo me distrajo, escuché una hermosa voz cantando, no era Alice o Rosalie. La voz venía de la habitación de Bella. Era una hermosa melodía en guitarra. Complementada por su voz, sonaba demasiado bien.

Hoy te vi pasar y quise esperar  
Hoy te vi llegar y quise escapar  
Hoy te oí nombrar y empecé a temblar  
Hoy te oí hablar y quise callar  
Hoy que estaba todo bien empecé a dudar también  
De lo que algún día me hice creer

Porque estoy lejos de reconocer  
Que quizá me equivoque  
Y es que estoy entre espada y la pared  
Prefiero escapar  
A ver...

Porque estoy lejos de reconocer  
Que quizá me equivoque  
Y es que estoy entre espada y la pared  
Prefiero escapar  
A ver… que de ti me enamore

Hoy que estas aquí, se que debo huir  
Porque no pienso admitir que tienes efecto en mí  
Si has oído bien: deberías saber  
Que has escondido muy bien  
Los defectos que encontré  
Por eso prefiero escapar a ver que de tí me enamoré

Cuando terminó pensé en la letra de la canción. Entré a su habitaciónbuscamente.

- De quién te enamoraste?- le pregunté  
- No te incumbe  
- Si me incumbe orque soy tu hermano. Bella, de quién te enamoraste?  
- La letra no tiene significado solo la escribí porque fué lo primero que se me ocurrió  
- Claro, claro, claro- le dije con sarcasmo- De algun lugar vino la inspiración.  
- Edward, no te lo tomes todo tan a peho, es solo una canción- Dijo mientras volteaba los ojos  
- Bella, sé que te gusta Benjamin  
- QUE?- se veía alterada- De donde sacaste eso?  
- Leo pensamientos  
- Pero no los míos  
- Pero si los suyos, además te conosco.- Bella me miro a los ojos por primera vez en toda la conersación  
- Que piensa de mí?- se entusiasmó  
- LO SABÍA! TE GUSTA BENJAMIN!  
- Entonces, el no piensa algo sobre mí?- pude notar decepción en sus ojos  
-A veces se dicen metiras para saber verdades, lo siento, no- Mentí, Benjamin se sentía atraido hacia Bella, pero no podía decírselo.  
-Si, como sea- se veía triste, pobre- Edward pareces un nño de 9 años! Con eso de" Te gusta"!- hizo una mala imitación de mi voz- Apreciaría que dejaras de hacer eso  
- Yo un niño de 9? No es cierto, yo soy uno de 10 años! - me reí  
- No es gracioso  
- sabes que lo es. Bueno te dejo sola para que sigas cantando tu canción inspirada en el desconocido- Me fuí a la sala, tomé una de esa revistas superficiales que compraba Rosalie, y claro, hasta las revistas me dan consejos. Vi un gran título que decia " LASOLEDAD MATA, BÚSCATE UNA PAREJA!".Gruñí.  
No pude evitar pensar en Bella. Maldita sea!. Esto está volviendome loco.

**BELLA'S POV  
**  
No es un desconocido Edwar, eres tú. Pensé. Es que es tan dificl descifrarlo, la letra lo dice todo. Por que pensó que me gustaba Benjamin? El es lindo, hermoso, guapísimo, pero no, no siento nada por el. Es evidente que no le intereso a Edward  
debería dejar de ser tan fantasiosa y pisar tierra. Edward-No-Te-Quiere. Repetí eso en mi mente. Suspiré y dije en voz baja "Pero tu si a el". Ashg, que molestia, quiero dejar de sentir esto. _Debo_ dear de sentir esto. Alguien entró a mi habitación y me interrumpió

- Hola Bella- Me dijo Benjamin  
- Hola Benjamin, como estás?  
- Bien, y tu?  
- Bien- bajé la mirada-  
- Acabo de escuchar una hermosa canción, me preguntaba si la cantaste tu.- me dió una sonrisa  
- Si, yo lo hice. Toco la guitarra, tengo bastante tiempo libre.  
- Que bien! Cantas muy bonito!- La conversació se alargó y descubrí que Benjamin era bastante agradable. Su poder especial, era el control sobre los elementos, que fascinante no?. Hablamos por toda la noche, fue bastante divertido. Benjamin me agradaba mucho, y era tan encantador.

* * *

**Hola!! Bueno, realmete no tengo nada que decir! xD Solo espero que dejen RR :D**


End file.
